


Fire fire

by 100_Zombie_Pandas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_Zombie_Pandas/pseuds/100_Zombie_Pandas
Summary: Set in join or die. A different way Marcus was forced to take the chip.Title based off of fire fire by flyleaf which I listen to the entire time i wrote this.





	Fire fire

I watch from my spot just out of their sights as some one covers Marcus's head with a thick black cloth leaving him no room to see where he's going, stumbling over his feet countless times trying to resist as he's dragged away to a location he doesn't know. 

Watching this brought up so many different feelings at once, all of them good but one, one I couldn't put a name to, A feeling that left an empty whole in my chest. It quickly vanishes as fast as it came.

Its not important I hear echoing in my ears from alie, forgetting all about hollow feeling as it leaves crawling back in to the place it came from. A place I know for a fact brings only pain, and pain it doesn't existing here, not in the city of light, a place of dreams that only ever breeds happiness. 

Marcus more so then any one deserves this happiness never having to ever feel pain again if only he will take the key. We can be happy together. We can live a life filled with nothing but smiles and bliss together. 

I know for a fact Marcus will never understand and freely want to take the key. I know Marcus believes he has to live with the pain of every thing he's done, live with his guilt. I also know if anyone can convince him to take the key, it will be me. 

"We need him, he might know where Clarke or the others are ." Alie reminds Jaha and me as we stare at the place now empty space Marcus once stood.

"And clarke has the flame." I make the connection. We know Clarke has the flame. We know Clarke is with her friends thanks to Raven. We also know Marcus was with them before he came here. So now we just need to hope they told him where they went if he ever needed to meet back up with them.

"He won't take the key, not willingly." 

My earlier thoughts came back to me with that. "Leave Marcus with me, I can get him to take it"

"Should we move him then? So you could freely do what you need to do?" Jaha asked next to me and I can just barely hear his thoughts as we all are connected.

"No, its to late he's already in the cell, if we move him I fear he may think something is going on and he would rather die then take it." 

I turn towards alie and she tilt he head in a way I came to know as her running countless equations at once. "What's your plan then?"

"Lock me up in the cell, make it look like I haven't taken the key, I can talk to him there get the answers we need." Explaining my plain as I come up with it looking between them as I do. "This will work I'm sure, Marcus will let his guard down the second he sees me, 

"Then what are we waiting for."


End file.
